Already Gone
by erinmarybing
Summary: Glee practice was running normally until they realized one person was missing. Rachel Berry. She was never late to rehearsal. **I'm sorry this story deals with rape, I put it on M without realizing I didn't warn you guys. Sorry for the inconvenience.**
1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys settle down." Mr. Schuster said as he began writing the word Nationals down on his whiteboard and turning around to face them. "So for this years Nationals I think we should go with a classic Journey theme."

Everyone groaned, "That's not a crowd pleaser. Maybe in your time- no offence, but in ours it's kind of lame." Finn said sulking in his seat.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold it with the Nationals talk. Where's the diva?" Santana asked flipping her pony tail side to side looking for her. "The only reason I realized she wasn't here because the dwarfs usually the one snapping back ridiculous comments."

Finn shrugged, "Shut it, Santana. I was texting her last period and she said she was in the auditorium rehearsing."

"Last period was an hour ago, Finn. Rachels never late to a rehearsal. Ever." Kurt added in crossing his arms over his chest feeling suspicious.

Everyone was dumbfounded and Mr. Shu began "Look guys, she's probably lost track of time even though it's oddly unusu-"

He was cut off by a piercing scream that could wake the dead that was coming from down the hall. Everyone stayed frozen in their seat. Finn only knew one person who was capable of screaming that loud- Rachel.

Mr. Shu walked towards the door, "Everyone stay where you are. DO NOT move. Let me check it out." He said.

"I-I have to go out there, Rachel-" Finn said as he was yanked back in his seat by Sam.

Sam began, "Dude, we don't know what's going on. Stay here for now." He replied keeping an eye on Finn as Quinn was curled up in his side.

Mr. Shu walked outside the door when he started walking backwards when a man was holding a gun to his chest. He led him back in the room. He was wearing all black and his mask covered his face.

"All of you kids shut the fuck up and don't move." The man said while every kid in the room didn't blink. "YOU!" He screamed at Mr. Shu, "Go sit down in a fucking seat right now or I'll shoot this kid right in front of your eyes." He screamed while pointing the gun square in Artie's face. Mr. Shu immediately sat down.

Everyone started to cry silently. Until two other men joined him dressed exactly the same. "We got the girl." They said.

The man who was in the originally in the room first answered, "Excellent. Bring her in."

The two other men called three other men into the room who were dragging someone in.

Rachel.

She was crying. She was trying to fight the two men holding either one of her arms and the other one holding her legs. They dragged her in until she was in front of the whole class. "Please! Let me go!" She begged.

The man moved next to her, "If any of you get up to help her. She's dead. Got it?" He quickly said and kicked Rachel right in the side of her stomach causing her to stop screaming.

"Finally, she shuts the fuck up." The man joked as the other men laughed.

"Now kids, all of my men have guns. If you try to make a move for a cell phone. You're dead. If you try and escape, you're dead. You get the drift right?" He said. "Now let's have fun with the girl with vocals."

Finn was watching Rachel on the floor squirming trying to catch her breath being held by three strangers. Everyone was defenseless.

The man yelled to others to make her stand. They did as they were told and helped her to her feet still latched on so she wouldn't run. "Hmm, girl with the vocal chords. I'm guessing these are all your friends right?"

She squirmed and screamed again.

The man punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. "Looks like we need rules for you too. Scream again, pretty boy over there's dead." He insisted pointing the gun to Kurt.

Kurt was shaking holding Blaine's hand not sure how to react. Everyones eyes were still on Rachel.

The man took Rachel and kept slapping her across the face. "Let's entertain you friends. Shall we? After all, this is Glee club." He said with an evil laugh and began to punch Rachel everywhere he saw.

"Please, please stop!" She screamed after every punch.

He laughed, "Okay dear. Anything for you." He said sliding his hand from her stomach and stopped at her chest.

Rachel's eyes found Finn's who was crying. He felt like she was so close but so far away. There was nothing he could do.

All the men took turns beating and kicking her until they left her on the ground. "Hmm, we'll rape her later, how does that sound boys?" He said and they all laughed.

Every kid in the choir room couldn't control it. They left Rachel on the floor nearly unconscious when all three walked around by each kid. "Boys, who do you say is our next victim?"

The men looked until he found his eyes on Santana. "She looks good. Her chest looks great." The boys all gathered around Santana. For the first time in her life, she couldn't fight back.

Rachel was laying on the floor when she noticed it was a good time to escape. She needed to call the police. She tried sitting up but her head weighed more than her body. She pushed with all of her might with her hands. The men's bodies still turned facing Satana. Rachel tried standing but she couldn't do it. Everyones eyes left Santana's to find Rachel crawling to the door. Everyone was using their hands to tell her to get back before she was dead. Finn wanted to pull her back in, but she would get caught. Rachel needed to try and at least escape.

Rachel crawled quietly. She was close to the door, "AH!" She screamed as a body lifted her and dragged her back in the room.

"Thought about leaving huh? That wasn't in the rules, Princess." He screamed as her kicked her until she was unconscious.

They all heard sirens of police cars coming until two men grabbed Santana and took her out of the room and dragging Rachel out.

Rachel woke for a minute realizing she was leaving the room. She tried holding on to the piano to stay until someone kicked her hand off the piano and dragged her out. She kept screaming but that wasn't good enough anymore.

**Everyone watched the men exit with two of the members. All paralyzed to their seats.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Glee members stay outside of the school where there were police cars pulling in. Yellow tape ran along the sides of the school. They were running up and down the block. Police were questioning everyone while Finn stayed in the back of the commotion trying to come in contact with his thoughts. He saw Rachel- his Rachel get taken away and he couldn't do anything about it.

Not pursue, his Rachel. He wanted her to be, but she's been denying him ever since Jesse left. Usually thats an open door for her to use comfort but this time she didn't want any.

Finn wasn't sure what to do from this point. His emotions were broken and furious. His blood was rushing and his fingers were turning white from clenching them at his sides. Those assholes touched her, violated her. God knows how they escaped the police.

He looked to his right to see Leroy and Hiram crying on each other unable to speak to the police. They trembled giving the police a picture of Rachel and what she was wearing when she left the house. His parents were trying to control a frantic Kurt down, Brittney was sobbing into Mercedes trying to deal with the fact Santana was gone.

Gone.

He wants to go out and find them, but he doesn't even know where to begin. Where could they have gone? What was she doing now? Was she dead?

Still trying to process his thoughts from the corner of his eye he saw Carole walking up to him. She gently put a hand on his shoulder, "Finn.. I know you want to be alone right now, but the police could use an extra voice to know exactly what happened."

"What if she's dead?"

"Finn.."

"No I don't want to hear it. I watched her go and I didn't fucking do anything. No one did!" He sat up and began screaming which drew everyone's attention even the police, "WE ALL WATCHED THEM TAKE RACHEL AND SANTANA AND WE SAT THERE. WE WATCHED THEM KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF RACHEL AND WE WATCHED."

Carole started to tear, "Finn, they had guns.. you had no choice but to sit there don't blame.."

"DON'T SAY IT." Finn sharply replied watching his peers cry around him starting to become frantic of Finn. "I'M GOING OUT THERE AND STARTING THIS FUCKING SEARCH. SHE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE AND IF ANYONE KNOWS RACHEL LIKE I DO SHE WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT AND THAT'S SOMETHING SHE TAUGHT ME. RACHEL MIGHT BE TINY ON THE OUTSIDE BUT ON THE INSIDE SHE'S STRONG. NOW IS THE TIME SHE'D COME TO ME AND ASK FOR COMFORT AND I'M GOING TO BE THERE TO GIVE IT TO HER." Finn screamed and stormed off.

Kurt tried following him but Burt held him back, "Give him some space, son.."

She was awake, but her eyes remained shut. She was afraid to open them, where would she be? How did she even fall asleep?

"Rach- Rachel.." A girls voice called out. "I see your eyes tightening.. I know you're up. We're alone please please open them."

Rachel tightened her eyes tighter and released. She opened to see a latino girl crowded over her and her head pounding. "Where am I? Where's daddy and papa?"

"Rachel... I don't know.. I just woke up. It seems like we're in a cellar somewhere I just woke up a minute ago."

"How do you know my name? What do you mean you think we're in a cellar?" She asked becoming worried. She looked down and gasped. Rachel Berry would never walk out of the house with a pink and white polka dot dress that was torn everywhere! How did she get the bruises that were running up and down her leg?

The girl had tears forming into her eyes, "Please don't joke now. Do you know what happened?"

"That's why I'm asking why are we in a cellar and why is my dress ripped?" She asked stern trying to stand and realized her legs were chained. Her eyes grew wide, "Can you get these things off of me?!"

"Rach.. it's Santana. Someone- um, accidentally slammed your head when they threw you in the car against the window. After that becomes a blur." Santana said slowly.

"Who threw me in a car!? Nice to meet you, Santana. I'm Rachel Berry." She answered and put out her hand for her to shake. "Now explain why we're in a cellar.."

Santana gulped, "We were in Glee club, and these people we don't know." She began to sob and Rachel didn't know what to do. "We were, uh, kidnapped."

Rachel couldn't take it. What was Glee club? "Wha- what do you mean kidnapped?" Rachel asked not realizing tears of her own were forming. "I mean- I was just at home last nice getting ready for the first day of fresh-"

"Hold up Berry. Were you just about to say freshman year?"

She nodded.

"Rachel.. we're juniors in high school."

Rachel listened to Santana tell her about Glee club and all about how they were kidnapped. She was trying hard to figure out how she couldn't remember. She was trying hard but she really couldn't. She kept mentioning her being on and off with Finn and being close with her step brother but that she could worry about later. For now, she was kidnapped and couldn't remember.

"Well," Santana said. "Now that I just gave you a life story about yourself let's try to find a way out of here."

The girls tried moving but their feet were chained down until they heard footsteps coming from the stairs across from them.

"Hello girls. Missed me?" An evil voice said as he appeared wearing all black. His hair was flipped upwards with green eyes. There were two other men behind him. Who were they?

"Glad you two finally woke up. We heard you talking from all the way upstairs so we thought we would inform you that we're still in fact in Ohio. It's a dead house that no one uses. The only rooms upstairs are the kitchen and bathroom. There's two rooms down here. Now, since we don't want you two discussing we're moving Santana to the room next store."

With that, they picked up Santana and unchained her. She screamed, "LEAVE ME HERE! RACHEL LOST HER MEMORY! PLEASE LET ME STAY!" Two of them took her into the next room and sealed the door shut. It was a hidden room and now she lost all of her hope at remembering her past.

The two other men made their way into Santana's room while the first guy stayed here. "So, you lost your memory, huh? Don't remember how you got here, vocals?"

"Vocals?"

He laughed, "That's my pet name for you since you've got such a range."

"Oh." She said. Maybe he saw her myspace page and thoughts how he knew about her singing voice. "Why did you kidnap us? I deserve to know that much."

"Well, I guess you do. We were planning on using girl slaves for a long time. We keep selling them off to new people. We figured you looked good to sell. Especially Santana. You're going on the market tomorrow, but for today you stay here." He said as he knelt down to where she was and chained both of her hand up above her head.

She wanted to fight back but she knew there was no point.

"You're a low life asshole. My daddys will find me and take me home. I'm not being sold to horny sixty year old creeps and-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. Rachel couldn't push him off so she didn't kiss back. His hands held either side of her cheeks.

The man became angry and started to kiss his way down to her neck giving her the opportunity to scream, "HELP! SANTANA HE-" Again she was cut off by him leaving her neck to put a cloth in her mouth.

He kissed and sucked on her neck violently while Rachel could only shut her eyes tight and cry. He lifted his hand off of her hip to travel lower under her dress. He rubbed the sensitive part of her underwear and forcefully entered her folds.

Rachel cried out in pain by how forcefully he was going. He pumped in and out still sucking on her neck. The man then entered a second finger and increased the speed. Rachel threw her head back against the wall crying even louder.

He took his other hand to fondle her breast and violently rubbing his thumb against her nipple. Then he took his mouth and clasped it over her other breast. Rachel cried out and tried screaming but nothing worked. This was it.

There was nothing she could do.

He pulled out his fingers and sat up a little to take off his pants. He bent down and entered she could do was sit there. She was raped.

**This was really hard to write, honestly. The original plan wasn't to make Rachel lose her memory it just happened as I was writing. The first rape wasn't as bad I didn't want to go into too much detail for the first time. If that's too much to handle it's going to get worse. I'm scared of myself for writing something so dark. Reviews are welcomed with open arms.**


End file.
